


Without You (I am Lost)

by rinnytin



Series: Banita Week 2020 [7]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Distance, M/M, phonecalls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnytin/pseuds/rinnytin
Summary: “Are you sure you’ll be okay without me?” A weekend class trip to hit up some cultural and art hotspots, Banri would be gone from Friday to Monday - four days away from him wasn’t going to kill him.“I’m a grown up, I’ll be just fine."Banita Week Day 2 - Phonecalls & Distance
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Settsu Banri
Series: Banita Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966267
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24
Collections: Banita Week 2020





	Without You (I am Lost)

**Author's Note:**

> Banita Week Day 2 - Phonecalls & Distance

_ “Are you sure you’ll be okay without me?” Banri smiled as he massaged the towel through his hair - he normally just let it air dry, but Banri was insistent that he dried it a little so he wouldn’t get sick. A weekend class trip to hit up some cultural and art hotspots, Banri would be gone from Friday to Monday - four days away from him wasn’t going to kill him, but they’ve been together most of the time and it would definitely be noticeable. _

_ “I’m a grown-up, I’ll be just fine,” Itaru rolled his eyes and shook his hair out once Banri pulled the towel away from his hair, “Just make sure to text me?” _

_ “Of course,” Banri leaned down and pressed a kiss against the top of his head, “I’ll make sure to update you when I find anything cool. Try to call you before I go to bed?” _

_ “Mhm,” He leaned his head back, smiling when Banri pressed a kiss against his forehead, “Sounds good.” _

**Banri > you sleeping yet?** **  
****Itaru > No, it’s early lmao**

**Banri > It’s 3am ? But I** **can’t sleep**

**Itaru > Missing me that much?**

**Banri > Yeah. Can I call you?**

Itaru didn’t respond - instead, he immediately pressed the call button and pressed it to his ear. There wasn’t any time before he was hearing Banri’s voice and he mumbled a  _ wait a minute _ as he left climbed up to his bed - normally he would just crash on the couch but talking on the phone with Banri while he was properly curled up before falling asleep on-call sounded like a dumb romantic scene. He was rarely romantic with Banri when he was there, he just didn’t have the guts to tell Banri that he would like to act like they in a romance anime sometimes This would just have to suffice, the long-distance call where they could be dumb and sappy without the face to face embarrassment.

Putting it on speaker, he smiled when he heard Banri talking to someone - slightly muffled but definitely annoyed. It had been less than a day but he had to admit that he missed him - his room was unnaturally quiet, even with his games sound playing out of his speakers not being able to bother Banri for a kiss or snacks made him realize that maybe Banri’s company had just become so intertwined in his daily life. 

“Sorry, my roommate woke up and tried to come with me, dumbass thought I was gonna sneak out,” Banri’s annoyance came through clearly in his tone, “So, what are you doing now?”

“Laying in bed, I just got done on some solo raids,” Itaru grabbed the hoodie that he practically had stolen from Banri when his jacket was in the wash, Banri still wore it out occasionally and his cologne was strong enough to overpower the smell that Banri insisted was in his room, “I ran out of snacks midway through it, but I got you some materials and loot for when you come back.”

“Sorry for not being there to be your snack boy,” Banri ‘s smirk was audible, but it could have just been that Itaru had grown to become a master of identifying his expressions through his tone of voice. After all, most of their interactions took place when his eyes were glued to his screen and Banri was acting as his chair, “I miss you, I know it’s only been a day but I couldn’t fall asleep because I’ve gotten used to your couch.”

“If I remember right, you’re the one who asked if I’d be okay without you,” Itaru smiled as he pulled the hoodie on, bringing the sleeve up to his nose and smiling at the warm scent of the cologne that lingered on the fabric. Itaru knew that he was playing a game with him now - either it would be  _ who can prove who the neediest  _ or  _ who is the least desperate _ , and both were losing games, “I thought that I would crack before you.”

“You’re in a familiar place and probably wearing that hoodie I let you have,” Banri could see right through him, even when he was in a different city and couldn’t even see him. He was just that good - or maybe Itaru was just that predictable, “You miss me too, you immediately got on a call when I asked.”

“You know me too well, but you said it first,” Itaru smiled, feeling less on edge now that he could hear Banri. Years of being comfortable with being alone were undone in a matter of 2 years - even before they started dating, Banri was a constant presence in his space and once they started dating, they were practically joined at the hip when they were in the dorms - things just seemed off now, the silence was deafening now, “I might go grab some more of your clothes to hold me over until your back.”

“I have a travel size of my cologne in my room, you can go take it if you miss me that much,” Banri yawned, the sound made Itaru realize that maybe keeping him awake when he was probably supposed to wake up early wasn’t a good idea. He should be more of an adult and tell him to go to bed but he rarely ever used his age as an indicator of how he should act. Hell, if it wasn’t for Banri nagging him about eating right and to go take a shower he would be doing the bare minimum to keep himself looking like a respectable member of society.

“Banri, you should get to bed,” Itaru forced himself into using a stern tone that he used to use on the kids he tutored, “Put your on headphones and I’ll stay on the phone with you.”

“It’s fine, I can’t talk in my room,” Banri sounded tired and Itaru clicked his tongue, “Okay fine, I’ll go back but it’s gonna be a one-sided conversation.”

“Mhm. If you want, I’ll read you the new patch notes as a bedtime story?” Itaru smiled hearing Banri’s chuckle, he probably rolled his eyes but his smile was enough for him to know that even his dumb little jokes were able to get to him. He groaned as he covered his face with the hoodie sleeves, he was really going to lose his mind without Banri and he was just going to have to live with the fact that maybe his  _ very  _ insistent remarks about never needing a player two was just him trying to save himself from getting too friendly with the fact he was a little more needy and dependent that he would like to admit. He was playing a co-op game now and the distance between him and Banri had the little notification that the second player had disconnected going off. 

“Are you okay?” Banri’s concern made his heart flutter, he felt stupid - rolling around his mattress at the thoughts of his boyfriend like a lovesick teenager, but his age be damned, that was the case.

“Yeah, I’m just thinking about how I’m not going to let you go when you get back here,” It was the closest he could get to telling Banri that he didn’t like the distance, he just wanted Banri to be next to him at all possible times if he could have that.

“I’m looking forward to that,” There was a jingle of keys and Itaru was sure that their conversation was going to be cut short, “This absence makes the heart grow fonder shit is such a bitch, you know. I can’t believe how much I miss you in less than twenty-four hours.”

“Same,” Itaru settled more comfortably in his bed, thankful that Chikage had taken off on some business trip for the weekend because trying to save face while he was spilling his heart out to his boyfriend wasn’t going to be easy. Plus, he only wanted Banri to know that he could be vulnerable like this, “I realized that we touch each other a lot,”

“I’m sharing a room, you know,” Banri cleared his throat and Itaru hummed in confusion, “Save your H-route talk for when I’m there, I can’t do anything here.”

Itaru groaned again and covered his face, hiding his embarrassment from nobody.

“Not like that! I just meant like, in passing, we touch each other a lot. I sit on your lap when I’m gaming, I’ll kiss your head when I pass you when you're on the couch, stuff like that,” Itaru was flustered, thinking about how Banri immediately jumped to that kind of touching, “My room seems empty without having you to bother.”

“I love you and it’s not gonna be that long. I’ll try to call earlier tomorrow night,” There was a click and he must have gotten into his room, “Gotta be quiet now, but I’ll be here.”

There was the telltale shuffling of the comforter and creak of the bed, the soft breathing on the line making Itaru smile.

“I love you too, Banri,” He turned and wrapped himself around Banri’s pillow, “Goodnight.”

***

“Is he here yet?” Itaru was barely in the front door, slightly out of breath from the short run from his car to the front door. 

“Not yet,” Omi smiled, everyone knew how hard it was on Itaru without Banri around, “I made California rolls for him and of course, I left off the roe for you.”

“Ah, thanks,” Itaru forced a smile, he was so excited to come home because Banri was supposed to be there and they were supposed to run up to him and kiss him like in the movies, “I’m gonna go change.”

“He’s coming back soon,” Omi ruffled his hair and Itaru nodded as he passed him - he survived 3 days, he could live for a few more hours at most. He dropped his briefcase and stripped out of his work clothes, grabbing one of the shirts he had nabbed from Banri’s closet and sprayed a bit of his cologne on it before pulling it on. He knew Banri would give him an earful for taking more clothes than he needed to hold him over - clothes that he was now going to have to wash- but Itaru had been updating Banri on what he had taken. HE’s even restrained himself from leaving it on the floor when he changed, a pile on the couch was neater than what Banri would expect coming from him.

He grabbed his phone, heading back to the lounge so he could watch the front door for Banri’s arrival. At one point, he would have been embarrassed about looking like a sad puppy watching the door for its owner to return but he couldn’t help it - it’s not like it wasn’t obvious with how he was wearing Banri’s clothes exclusively for the last 3 days and venturing out to get his own snacks and anyone who would be unfortunate enough to cross paths with him had to hear him whine about how much he missed Banri the whole time. Settling on the chair that faced the entryway, he opened up a game to mindlessly grind in while he waited. It didn’t help that it was the time for everyone to come home and every time the front door opened he excitedly looked up and was immediately crushed.

**Itaru > Where are you?**

**Itaru > I’m gonna die soon :(**

**Banri > lmao im on the train, it was running late **

**Banri > Don’t die, love you**

**Itaru > Love you too, be safe**

**Banri > Will do**

_ On the train _ , that could mean he was half an hour away or five minutes away, neither of those times being optimal for him. They both were incredibly long and he didn’t want to wait longer. He looked back to his phone screen, doing his best to not just give in and lay on the couch and contemplate just how much he missed Banri until he got to see his face again.

“Thought you’d run into my arms,” Banri’s voice made him drop his phone as he scrambled to get up, he was going to run for the second time today for Banri - he hoped that it was appreciated. He stumbled over his legs, his brain trying to decide if jumping Banri would be overkill and landed square against his chest, Banri’s arms wrapping around his waist to keep him from hitting the ground, “Let me get inside, Taru. We’re blocking the door.”

“Just let me hug you for a little more,” Itaru mumbled against his neck, arms tight around his neck and Banri chuckled as he picked him up to move him. He could hear the other’s greeting Banri and chose to ignore the fact that Itaru was clinging onto him. Banri’s arms were wrapped around his waist, Itaru’s face pressed against his shoulder, mumbling against him, his words were muffled and Banri could only make one thing out.  _ “I missed you so much.” _

**Author's Note:**

> [ Banita Week !! YES!! ](https://twitter.com/banitaweek)   
>  [ My personal twt ](https://twitter.com/Dicesboyfriend)


End file.
